2 FOR ONE
by One-of-a-kind-bitches
Summary: The Divergent trilogy characters and the Mortal Instruments characters are in high school. What problems will they face together? And who will trust who?


**Hey guys just wanted to try this out if nobody likes it I won't continue but I thought it was a pretty good Idea so if you want me to continue REVIEW! It's sorta like a preview chapter. The other chapters will be more eventful that this.**

**And if anyone has any suggestions by all means suggest! It's sort of a hard story to write since it's based on two different stories and there are different details for each story that need to be changed so if I make a mistake give me a break but feel free to mention it to me! Thanks! ENJOY! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent or the mortal instruments… but I do own a huge bag of Halloween candy if that counts for anything. **

TRIS'S POV

I wake up to the sound of my older brother Caleb yelling at me to wake up behind my closed door and my little sister Josie having another one of her regularly scheduled morning tantrums about who knows what Barbie doll broke this time. She's a pretty spoiled child, we all are. My dad works for the government and I wouldn't say we're rich but spending a couple of bucks here and there on designer clothes doesn't bother my mom at all. I tell myself it's time to get up and get ready for school. I go to Faction High with my two best friends Clary and Christina. We've been inseparable since the age of 6 when we all bonded over being the badass toddlers of our kindergarten class. I guess we've matured since then… at least I have. Christina still plays dress up with Barbie dolls, except instead of a Barbie she uses me and Clary. We're all in Dauntless in our high school. Dauntless is one of the 5 factions in our high school it's for the brave. Erudite the intelligent, so naturally my brothers in that faction, there's Amity the peaceful, Candor the honest and Abnegation the selfless. My parents were Abnegation when they went to Faction high and they were pretty disappointed that I wasn't put in that faction. I go to my dresser and pick out a black leather skirt and a crop top. I put them on and add some light mascara and eyeliner. Christina forces me to put some on every day 'or else', I don't know what she means by that but I do not want to know.

I walk downstairs grab a granola bar and head out to my Ferrari. I get in and head to Christina's house to pick her up then Clary's. We get to school and see our little group of friends. There's Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Simon, Maia, Kyle and Isabelle who are all juniors like us then there's Isabelle's brother Alec, Clary's brother Sebastian, Uriah's brother Zeke and Lynn's sister Shauna who are seniors.

"Hey guys" I say walking over to them. I get a bunch of hi's and sup's. We all walk into the school and like always we get there the second the bell rings. We all run to our lockers grab our books and rush off to class. First period's the worst for me. Its math and I have no friends with me and to make matters worse I'm mixed with the seniors since I'm a little more advanced in math. I get to class late and Mr. Henderson makes me do 5 math problems before sitting down as usual. I take a seat in the back of the class and just stare off into space until someone gets my attention.

"Class, this is our new student Four Eaton" Mr. Henderson says pointing to a tall handsome boy who I assume is a senior. I look around the classroom and I guess I'm not the only one who realised. All the seniors (girls and some boys) were drooling over this guy. Eaton… wait that's the name of my dad's new boss. "You could go sit next to Tris and she'll help you catch up on what was going on at the beginning of the course." He says. I turn to my right and I see the only empty desk in the class. Four walks over and I can't but notice all the glares coming from the girls in the classroom directed to me.

"Hey I'm Four" the cute guy with deep blue eyes tells me sticking out his hand.

"I'm Tris" I say while shaking his hand. "So to be honest I haven't been paying that much attention"

"I know I saw you when I came in, but it's cool I did this before I came here in my old school" he says then we both turn back to the teacher. The class goes by fast. Every now and then I sneak a glance at Four and realize he was looking at me then I'd blush and we'd both look away. When the bell rings I make my way to my next class which is art class and luckily I have it with Clary. I get there 5 minutes early and find a canvas next to Clary.

"Hey how was math with the seniors?" asks Clary.

"Well there was this new guy and he kept looking at me" I say blushing a little.

"Was he cute?" Clary asks casually unlike Christina who would be freaking out right now.

"Yah but here's the thing Clar, you know how my dad just got a new boss?" I say a little anxious.

"Yah…" she answers a little confused.

"That's his son" I say.

"Ohhh… does he have a brother?" Clary asks laughing. And at that moment the bell rings.

CLARY'S POV

The bell rings and Tori our art teacher walks in. She says she rather not be called Ms. because it makes her sound old.

"Ok guys before we start a new project today I would like to introduce you to a new student" she says motioning toward the door for who I assume is the new student. "This is Jace Eaton and it's his first day here so make him feel welcome" Eaton…

"I guess he does have a brother" Tris snickers beside me. I can't help it I laugh a little to.

"What's so funny?" the boy says as he makes his way to a canvas that happens to be not too far from mine. I'm too stunned to reply so Tris does it for me.

"Nothing, just a joke I heard" Tris says and I instantly remember she's a terrible liar but he seems to believe her. He just nods and takes his seat. The day goes by quick and before I know it its lunch. I make my way to the cafeteria in a rush remembering today there's burgers. I get there get my lunch and make my way to my regular table. I sit down next to Christina at the end of the table. A few minutes later everyone arrives. I stare off into nowhere until Zeke comes to our table and basically shouts in my ear.

"Guys, this is Four and his brother Jace" he says with a huge smile. "I said they could sit with us since they're new" Zeke sits across from me and Four sits next to him. "Jace why don't you go sit next to Clary over there"

"Okay" Jace says and sits down next to me.

"So guys let me introduce you to everyone…" he says then looks at Isabelle and Simon. "That's Isabelle and Simon, right next to them are Kyle, Maia, Marlene, Uriah, Alec, Sebastian, Will, Christina, Clary, Tris, Shauna and me of course."

"Do you guys have any classes with any of us?" asks Will.

"I know I have math class with Tris" says Four and then he smiles at her.

"I think I have art class with Clary and Tris" Jace says.

"Wait Tris you're a junior?" Four asks confused.

"Yah, I'm in your math class because I'm a little more advanced that the others." She says with a shy smile.

"Give me your schedule I'll compare your classes to mine and Will's since we're all Juniors." says Uriah. He takes Jace's schedule and smiles. "We have almost every class together except for art and biology."

"Let me see his schedule for a minute" I say out of nowhere. I take it and see that we have science together. "You have science next period with me"

"Great at least I'll have you when we're dissecting a frog" he says and we both laugh. The bell rings and we all head to our classes. Before I go Isabelle grabs my hand.

"Can we talk after school? It's important" she says a little tense.

"Yah of course Izzy you can come over if you want" I say worried about her. "My mom, Luke and Sebastian won't be home so you can talk freely."

"Thanks Clar" she says and let's go of my hand. "I'll see you later" I wonder what's up with her.

TRIS'S POV

I say bye to Chris and head to the locker room when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around and see Four.

"Hey, what class do you have now?" he asks looking at his schedule.

"I have gym" I say casually.

"Me too, are the juniors and seniors mixed for gym too?" he asks me curious.

"Yah it's really the only class that they're mixed, in math it's an exception for me" I say as we start walking to the locker rooms.

"See you in class" he says and smiles. I go inside and change into a pair of black lulu lemon shorts and a V-neck. When I get to the gym I see that Eric has started making everyone do push-ups so I join in. I'm not scrawny but I'm not strong either, so push-ups aren't my favorite. Eric tells us to stop and then Four walks in after the bell.

"Nice of you to join us new kid" Eric says with an obnoxious look that he has at all times.

"I'm sorry I'm late I couldn't-" he starts but Eric doesn't let him finish.

"No excuses" he says roughly. "Get down and give me 100 sit-ups. Hmm…" he says tapping his fingers on his chin. "Prior go sit on his stomach" I sit on his stomach in a position so I'm straddling him. He starts doing his sit-ups while everyone else is ordered to run 20 laps around the gym. Every time he does one sit-up he smiles at me.

"You are so enjoying this" I tell him trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh and you're not?" he asks laughing.

"Yah I'm having the time of my life here straddling some guy I don't even know anything about" I say with sarcasm.

"How about we change that?" he says and stops to look at me.

"Change what? Me straddling you? Well yah I could go the other way but I'm still-" I'm cut off by his lips meeting mine. At first I'm surprised but then I put my hands around his neck and close the space between us. He pulls away just enough to tell me:

"I meant change the fact that we know nothing about each other" he says then continues. "We might've just met, but Tris I think you're beautiful, smart and brave and I want to know more" he says while scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out with me… you know on a date?" I was shocked but I laughed seeing how nervous he was. "What?" he says confused.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you're nervous" I say smiling from ear to ear. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" he says hopefully. I nod and we kiss again until Eric realizes.

"Eaton, Prior stop sucking faces and get back to class will you" he says in an irritated voice. We get up and join the others running around the gym.

CLARY'S POV

I get to science class when everyone is already seated and I see that the only spot left is next to Jace. I walk in his direction.

"Hey Jace" I say as I sit down and I realize he's talking to some girls.

"Hey Clary" he says turning to me away from who I realize is Brooke Middleton. The slut of our grade. She has dated every guy in our grade and even some seniors.

"Oh so this is who you were saving that spot for? That little girl?" she asks laughing. "I could give you so much more than she'll ever give you" she says in what she thinks in a seductive voice. I laugh and Jace joins in realizing obviously realizing it too.

"What's so funny?" she says and crosses her arms over her chest. At that moment the bell rings and our Biology teacher Mr. Magnus walks in. Brooke storms off to her seat and Jace and me continue laughing a little.

"Is Jace Eaton here?" Mr. Magnus says looking at his paper.

"Yes" Jace says raising his hand.

"Today we're supposed to be starting a project on the subject we've just finished this term" he says then continues. "I will have to pair you up with someone that knows the subject well and that can help you" he says and sits down to make adjustments to the groups.

"Are you good in Biology?" Jace asks me.

"Yah, I guess. Why?" I ask confused.

"So we could be paired together. You're the only one I know here." He says smiling at me.

"Ok everyone settle down, I got the pairings." Mr. Magnus says then Clears his throat. "Brooke and Ashton" I see Brooke wink at a boy in front of me and roll my eyes. "Johnny and Meaghan, Lucas and Liora, Jace and Clary…" I don't listen to the other names. I turn to Jace and see him smiling at me I smile back and I see Brooke scowl at me. My smile enlarges even more after that. Mr. Magnus hands us our work documents and goes over the instructions. I zone out until the end of class.

"So when do you want to meet?" Jace asks talking about the project.

"I can't today but how about this weekend?" I ask walking out of the class.

"Sure, do you want to come over this weekend?" he asks me.

"I have to ask my mom but why don't I give you my number" I say and he nods. I tell him and he quickly puts it into his phone.

"See you later Clar" he says and walks off.

The rest of the day goes by fast. At the end of the day I wait outside for Izzy while playing candy crush on my phone.

"Hey Clary" Izzy says walking up to me.

"Hey, my mom's picking us up" I say shutting my phone off. My mom gets there and she drives us home.

"Bye mom" I say getting out of the car.

"Bye Mrs. Garroway" Izzy says but my mom corrects her.

"Jocelyn" she says with a smile and drives off.

"So what's up Izzy?" I ask as I go into my room.

"It's Simon" she says and I turn to her confused. "I think I like him"

"Seriously! Izzy I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but he likes you back. He told me last week!" I say happy for my friends. "I just don't understand Izzy, every guy at school drools over you and you pick Simon? Don't get me wrong I love him he's my best friend but… he's not the most attractive guy at our school" I tell while sitting on my bed. She sits to and takes a deep breath.

"He's sweet, smart, cute sure he's not the hottest guy in the school but I know he would never take advantage of me like the other guys would" she says and continues. " I think I'm falling for him Clary, I've never felt this way about anyone before him" she says worried.

"Aww… Izzy, that's so cute and like you said he would never hurt you so don't be scared but if he did I would kick his ass" I say and we both laugh.


End file.
